shadowsofchaoslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Aledonus
"For so long I struggled to find my place in the world. Now it seems it has been chosen for me." Aledonus Macander Cnaeus '''(born 22 October ME288), better known as '''Aledon, is the second son of Almius Macander and a prince of the Macandrian Empire. He is also the main character of the short story Exodus. History Life as a Prince Aledon was born the second son of Emperor Almius, and younger brother to Arcturus Macander Cnaeus. Their mother, Helena Macander Cnaeus, died when Aledon was only five. As a young teenager, Aledon often fled the palace and explored the capital city, seeing the less wealthy side of Macandrian society for what it was instead of what the tutors presented it as. While Aledon and Arcturus got along reasonably, Arcturus was given more attention due to him being the Crown Prince. Aledon began to resent the unfair treatment. In ME306, Aledon learned of Almius' authorization and usage of the Assassin's Guild to murder people--including Almius's own half-sister--deemed threats to his political agenda. Furthermore, he discovered Almius's plan to make him grandmaster of the guild. Exodus Disillusioned by his Father's actions, Aledon left the Macandrian Capital and travelled the Empire before eventually arriving in Porta Costae. After a misunderstanding with a group of Yuan Pirates, Aledon found himself onboard the Gouyoku, where he was drugged and tricked into signing a writ of indentured servitude to the ship's captain, Lira Hikari. Aledon later argued that the writ was signed under illegitimate circumstances, but Lira replied that the drug she used only worked if part of him agreed to the idea. Resigning himself to his new duty as Lira's guard, Aledon travelled the oceans with her and the Yuan pirates, constantly pulling Lira out of dangerous situations. While Aledon was bothered by Lira's behavior, he was sure there was some way to redeem her, and so he did not try to escape. Eventually, Aledon and Lira confronted Tatsuo Orochi, a Miso slave-owner who had enslaved Lira years ago. Despite his best attempts, Aledon could not stop Lira from murdering the slaver. Disillusioned with the pirate, Aledon drugged, coercing her into releasing him from his contract. In a final act of defiance, Lira used the same drug to lower Aledon's inhibitions before seducing him. As the day broke, Aledon slipped away in one of the liferafts, unsure of the night before. Peregrination Aledon eventually landed on the eastern shore of the Draconian Province, in a small port town named Artivur. Aledon learned of a monster that attacked the villagers and livestock at night, then vanished by morning. Aledon tracked the creature back to a cave in the nearby hills, and discovered it was a Reaper, an ancient creature from pre-Macandrian times. After a long battle, Aledon managed to slay it and present its head to the town leader. Aledon left the town soon after, fearing Lira might be hunting him. Custodis When Aledon reached the port city of Victoria, he found a city full of crime, corruption, and oppression. With the guards and gangs alike working for corrupt city officials, Aledon took it upon himself to lead the fight against the corruption that plagued the city, defending the poor and oppressed from extortion. He created a safe house in the city where he provides for the less fortunate, supplying it by stealing from the rich and corrupt. The people of the city nicknamed him Custodis, The Guardian. Return to Macander see Ascension Relationships Almius Aledon's relationship with his father was always tense. As the younger son, Aledon always felt that his father loved Arcturus more than him. The untimely death of his mother also made relationships with his father tense. It was when Aledon learned of Almius' use of the Assassin's Guild that Aledon left the capital. Arcturus Due to Almius' emphasis on preparing Arcturus for taking the throne, the brothers had little interaction with each other growing up. But despite this, Aledon never blamed him for their father's favoritism. Holtarna With Almius busy preparing Arcturus to succeed him, Aledon often looked to the Archmage Holtarna for guidance. Lira Hikari The relationship between Aledon and the Yuan pirate Lira Hikari has always been complex. While Aledon disapproves of Lira's lifestyle of decandance and debauchery, he believes that there is good within her. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Garden Characters Category:Cnaeus Family